Com a pequena ajuda de meus amigos
by Lady Murder
Summary: Amigos são amigos, não importa a época. Não importa o que aconteça. #Ouro no IV Mini-Challenge J/L do 6v


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Sou contra a matança de corujas e elfos domésticos.

**Avisos: **Resposta ao IV Mini-Challenge J/L, itens: rádio e amizade colorida.

**-x-**

**Com uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos.**

- James, se você ficar bêbado e vomitar no meu carpete novo, juro que você que vai limpar... – Lily resmungou, entregando – mais um – copo de bebida para o marido.

- Nada que um aceno de varinha nã-

-... com a língua. – Completou, triunfante. Sirius, Remus e Peter desataram a rir. – E isso se aplica a vocês, espertinhos. – No que os outros silenciaram no mesmo instante.

- Então quer dizer que se _você _ficar bêbada e vomitar vai ter que limpar do mesmo jeito? – Sirius perguntou, com os braços cruzados.

- Eu nunca fico bêbada. – E antes que qualquer um pudesse retrucar, ela completou: - E, bem, fui eu quem criou a regra. Ela não se aplica a mim.

- Você é tão cruel. – James comentou, rindo, antes de voltar à atenção para as cartas que estavam na mesa. – E então, mais uma partida?

- Está querendo perder de novo, James? – Peter disse, embaralhando, um pouco atrapalhadamente, as cartas.

- Daqui a pouco vai ter que apostar a Lily, Prongs. – Sirius completou, bebendo mais um gole da bebida.

- Não se enganem, estou com sorte hoje.

- Claro. Vai salvar seu dinheiro nessa partida, Lily? – Remus perguntou, virando-se para a ruiva.

- Ah, não, não. Vou pegar um pouco de ar na varanda. Se ele perder todo o nosso dinheiro, pego o que eu guardei escondido e fujo.

- Vocês conseguem sentir o amor dela por mim? – James disse, meio dramático, enxugando lágrimas falsas.

Enquanto os Marotos riam e começam uma nova partida, Lily caminhou calmamente para a varanda, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Eram noites de sábado como aquela que a faziam poder suspirar e somente sentir o vento frio no rosto. Risadas de amigos, brindes, jogos... era quase um universo novo diante de tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Quase não dava para acreditar que naquela semana mesmo haviam lutado contra Comensais da Morte ao vê-los ali, tão bem.

Sorrindo, sentou-se, recostando-se no canto da varanda. O vento fez seus cabelos balançarem. Fechou os olhos por um instante e, quando os abriu, Remus a encarava, sorrindo, da porta da varanda.

- Perdi feio essa. Resolvi sair um pouco também. – Deu de ombros. Lily sorriu e fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse também. – Então, o que faz aqui sozinha?

- Pensando.

- Em que?

- Nada demais, só... Nada, besteira. – Remus a encarou ceticamente.

- Acho que já te conheço há muito tempo para você tentar esconder qualquer coisa de mim.

- Nossa, faz tempo mesmo, né? Porque, de conhecer, todo mundo aqui se conhece da mesma época, mas... de conversar mesmo, você foi o primeiro. – E riu. – Acho que foi porque você era o único que não parecia tão idiota.

Remus a encarou por uns instantes e pensou em falá-la para não mudar de assunto, mas sorriu levemente. Se ela não queria falar, então era melhor deixar daquele jeito. Ao menos por enquanto.

- Ei, como assim esse 'tão'? – Riu.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu fiquei feliz de saber que você confiava o bastante em mim para me contar que... bem, que você é um lobisomem. Obrigada.

- Sinceramente, acho que eu nem estaria aqui se não fosse você e os Marotos. – E suspirou, olhando para o céu com apenas uma meia-lua. – Eu que agradeço.

- Acho que estamos nostálgicos e sentimentais de mais hoje.

- Ou então estamos ficando velhos. – Riram.

- Ah, sabe o que eu lembrei? As meninas que dividiam o dormitório comigo sempre me faziam inúmeras perguntas sobre eu estar saindo com você. – Falou, entre risadas. – Era só elas nos verem juntos na biblioteca ou algo assim e começavam a me perguntar inúmeras coisas.

- E você?

- Apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de revelar nosso caso ultrassecreto, - Ambos riram mais. – eu calmamente dizia que a gente era só amigos.

- E, deixe-me adivinhar, elas diziam que a gente tinha algo como 'amizade colorida'?

- Não me diga que elas foram falar com você também!

- Exato. E não só ela, com alguns caras também. Você fazia sucesso, Lily. – E ambos começaram a rir compulsivamente. Lily estava da cor de seus cabelos e Remus estavam bem perto. Talvez, nada tivesse sido tão engraçado, mas ambos sabiam como era bom ter um motivo para rir assim naquela época. Parecia um sopro de vida no meio de tudo.

- Ahaaha... Mas... ahaa... quer saber? – Respirou fundo, tentando parar de rir. – Acho que tínhamos mesmo uma... "amizade colorida".

- Ora, eu nunca neguei quando o James comentava como você era bonita, certo? – Riu mais um pouco. – E, não sei se você sabe, mas eu já tive uma pequena briga com o James porque ele estava com ciúmes.

- Ele é tão bobo. – Falou, sem conseguir esconder o típico sorriso de "boba apaixonada", o que só fez com que os dois rissem mais.

Lily tentava limpar as lágrimas que caíram da tanto ela rir e se sentia leve. Remus sempre foi uma forma de ela se acalmar com alguma coisa. A amizade deles sempre fora assim: leve. Ele poderia lhe falar qualquer coisa e ela poderia fazer o mesmo e ambos sabiam que um não iria julgar o outro. Suspirou, acalmando-se. Era assim que gostava de lidar com Remus, com calma. Porque sabia que era assim que ambos se compreendiam.

- Que pena que você perdeu o jogo. Agora se o James me apostar e perder, nem vou poder usar isso como desculpa para ir com você. – E fez uma falsa cara desolada. Encararam-se por alguns instantes, antes de voltarem a gargalhar.

-... então ainda bem que ganhei o jogo, não? – Pararam e olharam para a porta da varanda, onde James os encarava. E não parecia nenhum pouco contente. Lily e Remus entreolharam-se, mas só começaram a rir de novo. – Estão rindo do quê?

- Ah, deixa disso, James. Sabe que é só uma brincadeira boba entre amigos.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Cruzou os braços. – Então são amigos muito "coloridos", para o meu gosto. – Mas o pobre Potter não teve o efeito desejado. Afinal, a gargalhada de Lily e Remus só ficou mais alta. Ainda rindo, os dois levantaram. – Acho melhor você ir, Remus, está ficando tarde.

- Ahahaa... Ah, James, você... ahahaa... não preci-

- Não, Lily, já estamos indo mesmo. – Interrompeu Sirius, entrando na varanda. Lily só sentiu a vontade de rir crescer ao ver que o moreno estava com o cenho franzido. Remus, ao contrário, pareceu congelar um pouco. – Vem, Remus, eu te dou uma carona até sua casa. – Falou, cruzando os braços.

- A-ah, claro. – O Lupin respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente na cabeça. – E o Peter?

- Ah, eu também estou saindo. – Respondeu o próprio.

Logo, os três marotos saíam da casa dos Potter. Sirius, um pouco emburrado. Remus, um pouco pálido. E Peter, bem normal, sem entender muita coisa. Já na porta, James estava com os braços cruzados e Lily simplesmente meneava a cabeça.

Definitivamente, um sábado à tarde de amigos de longa data.

--

Quando a cabeça de Lily quicou na cama macia onde James a havia praticamente jogado, ela não pôde evitar sorrir. O Potter parecia querer beijar toda e qualquer parte do corpo da ruiva e, a cada peça de roupa que era jogada no chão, o ato parecia ficar mais intenso. Da canela até seu pescoço. Mordia, lambia, beijava, suspirava e deixava um pouco de sua própria essência quando se afastava. Quase como se quisesse marcá-la ainda mais como... sua.

O entendimento fez Lily levantar as sobrancelhas, em surpresa.

- James?

- Hm. – Respondeu, simplesmente, _ocupado demais_ com o colo da mulher.

- Você está fazendo tudo isso só porque o Re-

Mas não conseguir terminar. Afinal, a língua de James invadira sua boca sem permissão, enquanto ele a beijava fervorosamente. Com mãos apressadas, ele jogou para longe a última peça de roupa de Lily. A última, ao retirar a cueca do marido, percebeu que se esquecera do que ia perguntar. E podia ficar para depois, já que, naquele momento, sua boca estava ocupada em reprimir um gemido.

- Bobo... – Foi o que conseguiu sussurrar, muito depois, quando James, ainda dentro dela, descansava em seu colo.

--

O rádio fez um baque, quando foi posto com força sobre a mesa, despertando Remus de seus pensamentos. James o encarou, com uma expressão entre o emburrado e o divertido. Estavam numa espécie de cobertura da casa de Remus, que estava sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de uma mesa, pensando em qualquer coisa.

- O que... – O Lupin começou, sobressaltado.

- É um rádio trouxa. A Lily me emprestou.

- Isso eu sei, só não sei o que está fazendo aqui com ele.

- Digamos que com música é mais fácil.

- Do que está falando?! Bem, que eu me lembre, você só chegava com esses rádios quando a gente se desentendia. E... não fizemos isso, fizemos?

James sorriu. Era sempre assim. Sempre achara difícil encarar Remus depois de um briga, principalmente quando era ele o errado e nunca sabia o que falar exatamente. Então pegava um rádio que sempre levava para Hogwarts e como a estação bruxa não podia ser sintonizada na escola, ele o enfeitiçara para tocar o que ele decidir. E escolhia a melhor música que falasse o que ele próprio não tinha coragem. Era uma forma de burlar o seu próprio orgulho.

- Hã, digamos que achei que te devia um, hã, pedido de desculpas.

- Por...?

-... Pela minha... – Pigarreou. – Sabe, crise de ciúmes ontem e... pois é.

Remus o encarou por alguns segundos, fazendo as mãos de James suarem de nervosismo. Mas o que ecoou não foi nenhum grito ou xingamento, como James imaginou, e sim uma alta risada. James franziu o cenho por alguns segundos, mas riu também.

- Haahaa... Está falando sério? Porque... ahaa... eu jurava que você estava apenas brincando ontem. – E meneou a cabeça. – Olha, sério, eu e a Lily não temos nada.

- Eu sei. – Falou, emburrado consigo mesmo. – Eu, hã, estou aqui por isso, afinal. Foi... foi mal aí ter... enfim, desculpa.

Remus riu mais um pouco.

- Não se preocupa, bobão. - James assentiu, um pouco contrariado com o 'apelido', e tirou a varinha do bolso, encostando-a no rádio, que ligou e começou a tocar uma música desconhecida para Remus. – Não era um rádio trouxa?

- Um rádio trouxa modificado.

- Entendo. E a música?

- Trouxa também. Segundo a Lily, o nome da banda era... The Bootles... Beatles... algo assim.

E silenciaram-se, deixando a música rolar, como sempre faziam. James suspirou. Com Remus era assim, sem estresse, sem brigas idiotas que só acabam fazendo com que um machuque o outro. Ele compreendia e incrivelmente fazia os outros o compreenderem. James sabia que muitas vezes agia mesmo como um 'bobão' com Remus, mas meio que se acostumara a ser assim com ele. Era algo como uma divertida amizade que era fixada com uma música qualquer cheia de significados vinda de um rádio enfeitiçado.

Remus sorriu. Talvez fosse assim que sempre se lembraria de James: ao lado de um rádio, um pouco sério, e deixando as palavras que não conseguia dizer para a música.

- Aliás, Remus, eu acho que... Isso vai ser meio estranho de dizer, mas você talvez devesse ir falar com o...

- James? O que faz aqui?

-... Sirius. – Completou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas, ao ver Sirius terminando de subir as escadas que levavam até ali. – Hey.

- Hey... – O moreno cumprimentou, com o cenho franzido. Remus só assistia à tudo, um pouco nervoso.

- De qualquer forma, estou indo. – O Potter disse, sorrindo. – Só vim aqui conversar com meu velho amigo. – E deu uma leve piscadela pro Lupin, que riu.

Passou por Sirius, dando um leve batida em seu ombro, e começou a descer as escadas, escutando ao fundo um "Sobre ontem..." do Black enquanto, no velho rádio trouxa, a música continuava a tocar.

"_I get by with a little help from my friends…"_

--

**N/A: **Bem… vai saber. É assim que eu vejo a amizade LilyRemus e RemusJames. E... acho que é isso mesmo. Até que gostei de escrever essa :B.

**Reviews?**


End file.
